


Почтовые киты

by WTF_Kotiki_2021



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Fantasy, Gen, Whales
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021
Summary: Ни один почтовый кит не полетит без котика
Kudos: 3





	Почтовые киты

Китов называют громко, потому что всякий кит — почти чудо, такая ожившая детская мечта, подплывшая прямо к твоему окну. Никаких тебе «Толстячок» или там «Красотка» — только Зелёный шум моря, Звёздные волны, Туман осенним утром, Дождь за облаками, Летние сумерки.  
Киты только весело щебечут. Уж конечно, настоящие их имена слишком сложны для людей, так что они, как кошки, милостиво соглашаются отзываться на придуманные человеком имена.  
Айра живёт на почтовой станции вместе с отцом, всякий вечер поднимается на башенку, высматривая: не летит ли кит.  
Когда прилетает кит — большой, серебристый, как нездешнее небо по осени, по имени Осенний туман в долине — поют и колышутся невидимые волны; Айра никогда не видела моря, но чувствует: они зеленоватые, студёные. Айра здоровается с морем и здоровается с китом. Кит свистит приветливо в ответ, подставляет спину.  
Айра снимает со спины сумку с письмами, пару небольших посылок (ящик с продуктами достаточно отвязать — и кит накренится набок, ловко заставив его соскользнуть прямо на пол площадки, чтоб Айре не пришлось поднимать тяжёлое) и надменно-золотистого, как солнце, кота. Ни один почтовый кит не соглашается работать без кота, и на спину никого больше не возьмёт, разве вот ещё Друзей иногда. А кошки — те сочли почтовых китов этакой своей добычей, надо присматривать, чтоб никто не отобрал, да и мир посмотреть — котоугодное дело, надо же знать, что захватываешь. Киты развозят почту — письма и посылки, долетая даже сюда. Если у света всё-таки есть край, это здесь, и никаких тебе вод, падающих с этого края. Дальше, за почтовой станцией — один лохматый вереск, что колышется под ветром, холмы и холмы, и редкие полузаброшенные домики.  
Так далеко не ходят небесные поезда, ни один бес, что движет, не доведёт свой поезд сюда — каменные птицы-стражи, древние изваяния, неведомо кем поставленные по краю вересковых пустошей, не пропустят. Айра думает иногда, что птицы те прилетели когда-то давным-давно сюда сами, да так и остались. Сторожить Сердце пустошей, биение которого — Айра поклясться готова — в иные дни чувствуешь, как те незримые волны моря, приходящего вместе с почтовыми китами.   
Повсюду выстроены почтовые станции с башенками-маяками — на их огонь этакими живыми величавыми кораблями летят в ночи киты, а уж от станций почту разносят люди-почтальоны. Киты летают по звёздам, по незримым глазом нитям магнитных путей, как перелётные птицы, наземь не опускаются, теми же величавыми кораблями причаливают к башенкам маяков, терпеливо ждут, пока заберут почту и покормят персонального котика, и дадут размять ему лапки.

Айра мечтает когда-нибудь стать Другом китов — и тогда один из них, быть может, не только позволит о себе позаботиться, почистить и смазать шкуру, но и возьмёт вместе с котом к себе на спину, поднимет высоко к холодным ясным звёздам, как не поднимаются небесные поезда. 

Друзья китов понимают их язык, правда, щебет китовий плохо даётся человеческому горлу, и киты явно посмеиваются — уж больно насмешливы большие их добродушные морды, но Друзья единственные могут договориться с китами и попросить их о чём-то. Друзей очень мало, потому что выбирают их сами киты, и никто не знает, как именно. Говорят, первый кит вернулся из моря (на самом деле они просто носят своё море с собой, Айра уверена), чтобы защитить своего друга-человека с суши. И только с Друзьями киты делят не только полёт под звёздами, но и песню — высоко-высоко поднимаются киты, поют вместе со звёздами и для них, и нездешнее их пение будит что-то такое в душе, отчего страшно и сладко разом.

Котик гордо отказывается от предложенного угощения и воротит нос даже от вяленой рыбки.  
Кит за оградой причальной площадки башенки-маяка тревожно свистит.   
Кто бы посмел обидеть хоть одного котика — ведь тогда оскорбятся и обидятся киты!

Айра сдувает рыжеватую чёлку со лба и принимается уговаривать негодную лохматую… то есть милого котика поесть. 

Тощая полосатая Мев осуждающе светит с потолочной балки зелёными глазами, ерошит загривок. Она вообще не признаёт домашнюю еду и питается только тем, что добывает сама. Айра подозревает, что Мев почитает её за этакого непутевого котёнка, за которым нужно приглядывать. Иначе вообще бы дома не появлялась. А так, стоит Айре отправиться разносить письма, или к стражам-птицам — и Мев крадется поодаль. Близко не подходит, ласку с презрением отвергает, лишь светит зеленющими глазами.

После третьего круга плясок вокруг и уговоров кот наконец милостиво принимает и почёсывание за ушком, и мисочку сметанки, но ходить лапками наотрез отказывается. Приходится носить его на руках, пока не задремлет, этакой жрицей кошачьей богини, которая наверняка была матушкой не только котов, но и китов. Ну или сестрицей той, чьими детьми были киты. 

Айра перебирает письма, которые не успела рассортировать, а кот, полосатый от чернил, спит на том, что писала она сама — другу, которого и знает только по письмам; кит Осенний туман заглядывает в окно, вежливо распахнутое, хоть вечер и прохладен, и позволяет коснуться ладошкой шершавой морды, и улыбается во всю пасть, в окно никак не проходящую, и свистит тихонько. Море колышется и смеётся вместе с ним.

Айра мечтает однажды спеть китовью песню вместе с серебристым Осенним туманом, что летает к их станции чаще других китов.  
Айра мечтает однажды увидать то самое Сердце Пустошей, что хранят каменные птицы-стражи — распростёртые крылья, грозные и печальные, почти человеческие, если б не клювы, лики.  
Айра почему-то уверена, что у первых Друзей китов были крылья, и иногда украдкой пытается разглядеть спину в зеркале.


End file.
